


Gold and Stardust

by Myfandomfix



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfandomfix/pseuds/Myfandomfix
Summary: Saeyoung x reader/MCI wanted to write a story that follows Saeyoung's route and beyond but with some more backstory for your MC.Will have an update soon! ♡





	Gold and Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 - Before the Route
> 
> ☆Just a little story to show how you end up finding yourself drawn into the RFA. Needs to be brushed up a bit, but since I had computer problems this week it took longer than I wanted to finish it, so I wanted to go ahead and post it. I hope it is ok! I’ll try and give it an edit tomorrow before work. Prologue is up next!☆

You tucked an arm behind your head as you stretched out on the highest point of the tracks of an old wooden coaster at a small amusement park just outside of Jingerbread City. It was the only place you could think clearly. It was so high up that nothing obstructed your view. It felt like you could reach out and touch the stars. It was easy here to pretend, even for just a brief moment, that you were still back home.

Not that you had anyone left back home to miss, or to miss you for that matter. Your family thought you were long dead, and your contacts through work would likely assume you were on a job or dead if they couldn’t contact you. It was a side effect of your job. It was for the best that way though. It gave you the opportunity to come here and start your life over. Or start a life at all, really.

A private life was never a luxury you could afford there. What you missed more than anything was the view of the sky at night. Your only solace had been star gazing on the rooftop wherever you happened to be staying. The shades of the sky are different in the daytime than they are at home, but at night, you couldn’t really tell the difference. It was a welcome comfort.

You drew in a long icy breath, holding onto it as long as you could, enjoying the sensation before releasing it with one arm outreached in a farewell, watching the puff of air float to the stars but inevitably fade out before reaching their goal.

You knew you needed to figure out your next step. The park couldn’t be your hideout forever. It was perfect for a temporary stay though. You walked around during the day and watched how people here interacted with one another. You learned the language, and learned to mimic their mannerisms. You would need them if you wanted to get by here without raising suspicions.

You were a fairly quick study, you were trained to adapt and fit in to whatever situation you found yourself in. It wasn’t so difficult, and soon you found yourself drawn to the people. Life was far more fragile here, so priorities were different. People valued time more because it could be taken away so quickly, and by so many things.

Your body composition wasn’t as dense as the others here. You required a higher intake of calories to maintain your energy here. It was perfect here, because people often would walk away from half eaten plates, and toss out bags of sweet spun sugar, and and popcorn that they barely touched.

The guard that roamed around at night was as forgetful with their food as the park patrons. Or so you thought at first. They would leave their paper bag of half-eaten dinner forgotten on the bench outside the haunted house ride you slept in.

They never let on that they were aware of your presence, at least not vocally. As the weather became cooler, sometimes a jacket, or socks, or a blanket would be left as well. You realized it was intentional when there was consistently a small plastic sandwich bag with three large cookies, tied with a ribbon unopened in with their “forgotten” dinner.

Part of you worried that they had noticed you. Your whole career had been about going unnoticed. You just chalked it up to being in not just a new place, but a new planet. It touched your heart though, that they started taking care of you, rather than turning you away.

On the evening before the park closed down for a few weeks over a winter break there was a small backpack left behind. It had granola bars and snacks, enough to tide you over for a little while, as well as an envelope with some of the local currency.

In the front pouch of the bag there was a phone. A little clunkier than ones you were used to, but it didn’t take you long to figure it out. People spent a large amount of time looking at them here, but you couldnt figure out why.

You pulled the phone out of your pocket and turned it over, considering it. You knew people communicated with these, and that they took pictures and videos with them, and gathered information. But you couldn’t figure out what about them led people to spend more time looking down at these flat screens, rather than looking up at life going on around them.

You appreciated the thought behind the gesture infinitely. They probably hoped that you would contact some family that they assumed you had somewhere that might be missing you. Since you had noone here, you let the phone stay in the backpack for a few days before you became curious enough to charge it.

You pressed all the buttons til one triggered the screen to light up. You waited for the phone to turn on and wondered what you would find on the device.

The screen finally settled on a plain screen with a black background and one lone icon set in the center. You didn’t see any sort of clue of how to access anything so you figured touching that symbol would open up the features.

You sat up and shrugged your shoulders. Might as well see what all the fuss is about.

You let out a sigh and tapped on the icon that simply said R.F.A.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, I am eternally grateful! Thank you for spending time with my MC!  
> I'm gonna clean it up some tomorrow!


End file.
